Drip Drip Drip
by TriNkIeS
Summary: Sirius is enraged at Peter for what he has done. His mind is filled with stuff from the past and he's trying to deal with it, together with the fact that he's in Azkaban. One Shot. Please Review. Thanks...


Drip… Drip… Drip…

"God, that's all I've been hearing today." Muttered Sirius exasperatedly as he lay weak and thin at Azkaban's cell. If he didn't die due to the dementors, he would surely die due to boredom. He smiled as he recalled what James would do if they were ever bored. There was never a bored moment for the Marauders whenever James Potter was in the house. Anything to keep them happy, even if it meant hexing Snivelus. "That'll never happen now," thought Sirius as tears filled his eyes. "He's dead. James is dead." One by one the tears fell to the ground. James dead. Lily dead. Harry gone. Remus banished to the wild. Nothing seemed worth living anymore.

"Blasted Peter! Freaking rat!" He shouted as a dementor passed by. He was, to his surprise, not affected by the hooded passerby. He assumed that this was because anger is a deeper emotion then sadness, and the fact that he felt nothing but anger towards Peter nowadays backed the assumption. He remembered seeing James the day before it happened. Alert yet happy none the less. Lily was glowing with pride as little Harry had finally uttered the word "mama". Little Harry had been dressed up to look like an angel. The whole day Harry had been tugging at Sirius' foot, wanting to be played with but they were all to busy planning on how to keep Peter safe. He was, after all, the Potter's secret keeper. They had to make sure he was not harmed. Hell it was for Sirius, to realize that the one that they were trying to protect was the one who had betrayed them. "Filthy scum," Sirius said under his breath.

"Oy, you!" Said one of the human guards on duty. "Stop pounding on the walls. You're irritating my ears." Sirius cursed the man in his mind but stopped pounding at the walls. He had been trying to find an outlet for his anger. He saw blood trickle down his fist where his bone had come in contact with the hard stone wall. He sighed as he closed his eyes, expecting to see darkness, but instead he saw Peter. "Sirius, mate, stop hurting yourself." Said a voice from his past. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Sirius had been hurting himself when he realized how serious the consequences of his mistakes were. That day when he had told Snape about the Womping Willow and that Remus was in it. That day, he had nearly gotten James killed, Remus expelled and banished, and Snape triumphant. He would never forget that day. It was James who told him to stop hurting himself. Now, there was no James to do that. Not even a Remus to comfort him and tell him it was okay. None at all…

"Not even a Peter…" Sirius found himself thinking. He breathed deep and let it out slowly as he tried to remember the Peter that he knew. The Peter that always said Yes to whatever they said. The Peter that kept on smiling whenever he was talked to. The Peter that promised to be a Marauder forever. Sirius could not picture this Peter anymore. All he could see whenever he thought of him was what he really was. What the Marauders had failed to see before, though it was right before their eyes… A rat. A sneaky rat.

Sirius was outraged. If it was possible, steam would be coming from his ears right now. He vowed to take revenge. He vowed to destroy the life of the person who destroyed his life. Not just his, but also the lives of about a thousand other people who cared for James and Lily Potter. He vowed to make Peter pay… but this vow was useless, he soon realized. He was in Azkaban for a lifetime sentence. He will never get a chance to confront Peter again…Never.

Drip… Drip… Drip…

The dripping sound of the pipes went harmoniously with the drips of tears coming from Sirius eyes.

"You're a record breaker Sirius!" James' voice filled his head again. It was the day when they finally achieved the Animagi status. Sirius had been the first in the group to achieve this. He is also the first fifteen year old in the history of Animagi witches and wizards to have achieved this status. James was next and Peter was the last. No one else had come after them. "I know James," Sirius had replied to his best friend as he gave the other Marauders a triumphant smile. Just the thought of that triumph made Sirius smile again... Something that rarely happens in Azkaban. James has done it again! Even in the afterlife, James has managed to cheer Sirius up. Sirius stood up from his corner as he had suddenly found a hidden energy within him. He had a new mission in his life. If he must, he will set a record of being the first to ever escape the walls of Azkaban. If he must, he will risk death as long as Peter too was dead. A flame burned within him, and this time, he'll make sure it will never burn out until he can say "mission accomplished". Not today, surely. Not tomorrow either. But that day will surely come. "As for now," Sirius thought "Let that dripping noise haunt me… It has a right to…"

Drip… Drip… Drip…


End file.
